Letters To No One
by CheckeredShirts
Summary: Life is not always easy. But when the world is your enemy, it's even harder. Draco finds himself writing to the one man in the world who isn't an enemy. But finds that his words are going unheard. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Dear the man who refuses to acknowledge my existence,

I have recently heard that my old house, the Slytherin house, has become diluted. Impure. And for that I am silently thankful. Maybe now the children should grow up with purer morals, not the drip fed poison from their 'loving' parents.

I also hear that Hogwarts is doing well, I'm glad. Maybe one day the past can be buried. At least I hope that the young Slytherins of the new generation are allowed to grow and flourish.

A flower cannot be nipped in the bud before it's time. You should know that all too well by now.

Don't you agree?

D M.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear my old enemy,

I hope this letter finds you in good grace. Merlin knows that if these were to be found by anyone but you, they would merely seem to be the words of a rambling old man.

They call me the 'social pariah' now. What a queer nickname to have, although it's not as fine as my former titles. I suppose it fits. I am no longer the Slytherin Prince held in high grace by those around me.

D M.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear the world who knows not my name,

I find myself sinking into despair. I'm being haunted. The faces and memories come to me at night, as soon as my eyes fall shut.

I would ask advice against my demons but I'm sure no cure shall come, not from your tongue at least.

I can still feel the flames licking at me. I can see the shadows dancing across the room, reminding me of a tale that ended too quickly. I was never one for ghost stories as a child, but it seems that my life has become one.

Ironic isn't it? Or once again, fitting?

You did not attend his funeral. I'm sure you had your reasons. But was it you that left him flowers at his grave side? I didn't.

D M.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear the family who raised a monster,

Maybe I was also doomed to become a retched beast. I'm sure that your ingrained values so hastily passed down played a part, also. But yet I was so young, so eager for acceptance and power that I was blind to the truth.

The truth that you worshipped a demon who plagued the minds of those who deserved a peaceful life. I could hear his whisperings behind closed doors.

I should never have opened the door to his world.

I find myself apologising time and time again. But my words go unheard. Even now as I write to you, I'm sure you're merely tucking these letters away in disgust and ignoring my existence.

My family are gone now. I know you read the stories. I know that I also deserve this. I just wish that things didn't have to fall into place as they do.

D M.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear the life I lost,

I could feel you slipping away.

I knew I was growing colder and more distant throughout the years. I had become dark and harrowed.

I helped in forging that path. I know that.

The potions were never enough. The pain was never enough.

One day I wish to regain you and your confidence.

For now I assume I shall just remain within my schedule. I shall continue on trying to scratch away my anchor to all that is bad. I shall bandage my wounds and serve my time.

D M.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear the boy with the smile,

I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry.

My pride was hurt. I sunk to dangerous levels. I pushed away all those who claimed to help, even you who did nothing but help. I was foolish and arrogant and you wouldn't listen.

At least I have no fear that my son shall grow into the man my Father created. He is a young bright wizard with his whole future ahead of him; he doesn't let his name keep him from fulfilling his dreams. I'm proud of him and his achievements. He is doing well.

He keeps your name alive as well as my own being.

D M.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear the man I grew to love,

I don't despise you as they all claim.

I despise myself. Loathe infact.

My wife has left me, I'm sure you've heard. That old hag, Skeeter, she had a marvellous time in bringing me down from my broken pedestal. Don't believe the lies she wrote.

My wife left with her sanity and wits, we still talk. Albeit minimally. But there is no bad blood. She's no seer but she could foresee that sometimes life has to go on.

I never meant to hurt either of you.

Please believe me.

D M.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear the man who refuses to acknowledge my existence,

Written words are not merely enough.

My son asks for you each day, he still prides your loathsome quidditch themed pyjamas you insisted on wearing. He was always fascinated with the enchanted images moving across the trousers. I can't say I agreed.

His even asked if he could have a pair. Clearly he has adopted your fashion sense.

I assume you will buy him a pair when you decide to meet me down Diagon Alley. There's only so much time a man can stand in the rain before he catches a cold.

D M.


End file.
